There goes the next contestant
by Dynetyven
Summary: Dean gets obsessed with his baby the Impala.


**A/N: **Dean gets jealous over the Impala, and doesn't like anyone touching her or looking at her. Idea is from Next contestant and a picture of Ackles polishing the Impala with a very strange look on his face.

**DISCLAIMER: ** This is all fun, I do not own Supernatural or have anything against gypsies.

Dean had messed with the wrong kind of woman. He had hunted some gypsies, as there was signs of foul play. He had cornered this sweet old lady, and been less than gentle with her. She on the other hand got back at Dean, not that he knew it, all he knew was, she wasn't what he had been hunting. There was no way this old lady could carry the last body. Of course where was the chance that someone had helped her, however Dean was almost sure she was of the hook. However the second he let go of her, she grabbed him, held his hand tight as she looked at him. She has said some harsh words and gone from English till gypsy, Dean wasn't sure what language she had shifted to, but her voice was angry.

Dean just apologized once more, and let the old lady go, he tried to send her one of his trademarks, the smile. However she didn't seem like she was anywhere near happy, and truth be told, neither was Dean. He had been sure she had been the one, seeing all the victims had something in common, they had all been seen with her, as she was a palm reader, and a fortune teller. Dean had walked out of the meadow where all the gypsy caravans where parked. He had walked up to his baby, and smiled as he let his fingers slide gently over her hood, before getting into her. Dean sat behind the wheel, as he smiled. The music was loud and good, and he would be damned if he didn't find the killer.

On his way back to the motel, where Sam was sick, he pulled over to get some noddles for Sam. However when he got to the shop, he saw a poster, for a exhibition for cars. Classic cars. Dean felt the pull for the show, he and his baby would kick ass, Dean knew his baby would win, because she was like he was, adorable. He didn't get the noddles, he didn't even remember that Sam was sick, he was going to the exhibition, and he would compete with his baby. First of he took her to a car wash, and made sure she shined more than the sun. He polished her for a long time, and in the end, there wasn't a spot on her, not even a finger print.

He drove to the exhibition, and entered the Impala to the competition. He was all smiles as he drove her to a spot he had been told. He got out of the Impala and looked around, he felt like going around and see the other cars, yet he had this strange feeling, that if he looked at another car, that the Impala would be hurt, or offended. That would be the last thing Dean ever wanted. He shook his head, as the idea of the Impala being hurt was kinda far stretched even for him. However as he took a look in the rear mirror, he noticed his hands slide over the interior of the car. His touch was light as if he was seducing a woman.

Dean laughed a little nervous laugh, and just got out of the car. He touched the Impala, but the second he noticed that his fingers had left marks, he almost gasped and started to polish the Impala again. Then he saw it, a man. He was watching his baby, he even walked over to her, and looked inside. Dean wanted nothing more than to put his fist in the mans face, for looking into his baby. It came of dirty, and the second the man was gone, Dean was on the other side of the Impala and cleaned her, getting the strangers touch of his baby.

Dean got more and more tense, as the day passed, and more pervs came to look at his baby. He was all over her, polishing her. Every time someone had touched her, or even just looked at her. By the time that the judges came, he was in a state of hyperventilation and panic. He tried to smile, but it just ended up in some strange grimace. However when the judge asked Dean to pop the hood. Dean lost it, he jumped the judge and hit him over and over while screaming that his baby wasn't that kind a girl. Guards grabbed him, as the pulled him away from the passed out judge.

Dean looked defiant on everybody, as he was asked to leave the grounds, or they would call the police. They didn't have to ask, Dean would never let his baby stay in a place like this, filled with pervs that just wanted a fast look, and a little touching. He was in his car and drove of, he had forgotten about Sam being sick, however there was no way he could leave his baby, the looks all the men and even some of the women were sending her made his skin crawl. He would need to guard her all night. Thank god for his trunk, he had all he needed, he would have to cover her up with blankets so she didn't get violated. That would be a small price to pay, to keep his baby safe, and out of sight of all the pervs that walked the streets these days.

Dean sat in the Impala and just listened to some Metallica, he needed to unwind, but there was no way he would ever leave his baby unprotected. When Sam called to ask where he was, Dean frowned, he wasn't leaving his baby for anything, not even Sam. Which by the way, was also a perv, the way his face hit the dashboard when ever Dean made a abrupt stop, made him feel like he needed to throw up, his own brother was hitting on the Impala. Dean would have to have words with Sam about that at one point.

"Dean? Where are you, are you okay?"

"Listen perv, don't change the subject, I do not want you anywhere my baby is that understood, I don't care if you have a fever, or dying. She will always come first, you hear me?"

"Dean? What's up with you?"

"Don't try to talk your way of it it, I have seen how you look at my baby."

"Dean did you go to the gypsies?"

"Of course I did, dumbfuck. Listen I am not leaving my baby, and you are not getting anywhere near her, copy?"

"Sure Dean, and by the way, you are probably hexed, but have fun, I am gonna order something to go."

Dean hung up, looking at his baby, as he thought about what Sam had said. Damn it all made sense. He had been under a spell, and he hadn't even noticed it. Now all he needed was to break the spell, to get someone to touch his baby. Dean closed his eyes, as he tried to not panic. The idea of someone else hands on his baby made him want to just go on a random killing spree. He was hexed, he could either let a total perv and stranger touch his baby, or go back to the old woman. Seconds later the Impala's engine was running.


End file.
